Leave it All Behind
by blueliketheocean
Summary: Who was Lavi really, before the Black Order? What will Bookman Junior do when someone important from his disowned past suddenly reappears? In comes Sydney, the former best friend. But why doesn't she remember him? LavixOC; T to be safe. Read&reviewplz! :D


**Leave it All Behind**

**Chapter one**; Welcome to the Black Order.

_**!NOTE!: **_

_Before you read this, do know that because the storyline for D. Gray-man hasn't officially ended, I will be applying my own points in the story, and as the storyline in D. Gray-man goes on, it may differentiate from my own plot. This is purely fan fiction, and I do not claim D. Gray-man or any of it's characters and ideas as my own. Sydney however is an original character._

* * *

"_Haven't you ever wondered what was outside of this small town? What was over those mountains?" The red head boy swung himself on his swing, kicking himself back and forth as if, if he went high enough, he'd just fly away. The younger, blond haired girl frowned, watching a ladybug crawl across the dirt in front of her, sitting still on her swing, feet dangling just inches from the ground._

"_Why do you always dream of escaping this town? Do you want to leave it all behind?" She asked, watching the boy skid to a stop on his swing, looking at her as if she was a little off in the head. He smiled and grabbed the girl's small hand._

"_Don't worry, I'd take you with me. I won't leave you behind," He said back, looking into her sharp blue eyes, and the smile transferred over to her face. She smiled sadly at him, her hand falling from his as his shadow slowly disappeared until it was no more.

* * *

_

"Hey! Hey, Lavi wake up, come and greet the new exorcist!" Lenalee knocked and knocked at his door, trying to wake the sleeping teenager up. Lavi groaned, rolling over in bed and pulling his pillow from beneath him, over his ears. The door burst open, letting in a jet of bright light as a tall black-green hair girl stormed in and began to drag Lavi out of bed by his exposed foot.

"Ugh, wait. Wait!" Lavi groaned, swatting Lenalee's hand away. She stopped, putting her hands on her hips and sending him a look that questioned what he was still doing.

"I'm not dressed yet," Lenalee flushed a bright red and retreated sheepishly, closing the door behind her as Lavi grinned in success. He pushed his hair out of his face, straightening it out before putting on his clothes, excluding his bandana, simply because he was too lazy to look for it. It had been missing for a few days now. He yawned as he pushed his door open with his foot, nearly knocking Allen over. The shorter, white haired kid jumped out of the way in surprise.

"About time! Komui's upset and Kanda's agitated," Allen said, sounding slightly annoyed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Lavi grinned and ruffled the kids hair.

"Don't worry about it bean sprout, I'm on my way!" Allen growled, pushing Lavi's hand away.

"My name's Allen, you baka!" He cried as Lavi turned and began to march down the hall. "The guest is with Hevlaska as we speak. Komui declared everyone stationary until everybody else arrived. So no one can leave," Lavi turned as he realized Allen wasn't following him.

"You coming?" He asked oblivious to what Allen just said.

"Wrong way," Allen sighed, and turned the other direction and leaving the red head to run to catch up to him. Lavi leapt on his back, throwing his arm around the shorter kid's shoulder.

"Well, that Komui's uptight, huh?" Lavi laughed, trying to make light of the situation, "Hey come on Allen, why the sad face?" Lavi shook the boy as Allen pulled Lavi's arm from around his shoulder.

"Because you slept late, and I haven't had breakfast yet. That's why," Allen frowned as his stomach growled, begging for food. Lavi laughed, expecting something a little more serious, but of course, it was typical of Allen.

"Oh yeah, I found your headband in the library," Allen said, pulling Lavi's green headband out of his pants pocket. Lavi grinned at his smaller friend, taking the headband from the palm of his hand and shoving it into his own pocket.

"Thanks bean sprout, you're a real trooper,"

* * *

"Thank you Hevlaska," Sydney smiled softly at the creature above her, as Hevlaska placed Sydney on the ground. Her long blond hair fell gently around her shoulders, and she reached up to tie it up in a messy bun again with a ribbon. Komui nodded in approval towards Hevlaska, hands on his hips before glancing over at the door which creaked open slowly. Everyone turned as Lavi and Allen made their appearance, silhouettes at the door.

"Ah, Lavi's finally out of bed," Lenalee said, pushing herself up to a standing position as Allen joined her by Komui's side. Komui forced a smile and nodded at Lavi, who seemed to be frozen in a state of shock, eyes wide and arms stiff by his side.

"Lavi, meet Sydney, our newest Exorcist," Komui stepped aside, allowing Lavi to get a good look at the girl. She tilted her head with curiosity at his flaming red hair, as she stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"Nice to meet you," Sydney said with a smile, her blue eyes sharp and almost harsh. Lavi didn't move, just staring into her sharp blue eyes. _What was she doing here?_

"Lavi," Allen snapped, agitated and more than ready to sit down and devour any food that came near him. Lavi snapped out of it, shaking his head slightly and blinking as if she would just vanish and someone else would be there. As Sydney's hand began to drop, Lavi lifted his hand to take it but just missed it. Sydney merely smiled, not showing even a hint of recognition. Her smile went sad as she just bowed her head down. She turned to walk away from him but he reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in an awkward position, her back towards him and hand outstretched behind her. She turned her head around slightly, eyes surprised.

"Sorry, you looked like someone I knew. I'm Lavi," He smiled, trying to make it up to her. She smiled back, turning slightly to face him in a more comfortable position.

"I'm Sydney, nice to meet you," Lavi's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as if he was disappointed.

"Alright, time for food!" Allen shouted, breaking the silence as people began to march out. Lenalee wove her arm around Sydney's, pulling her away from Lavi.

"C'mon, I'll show you around the head quarters," Lenalee said aloud, trying to escape from the awkward moment. Once everyone had filed out, Lavi still stood there, looking down at his feet, thinking. He furrowed his brow letting out a labored sigh, then turned on his heels and left.

* * *

"So… did you know Lavi before?" Sydney looked at Lanalee curiously, arching a brow at the long dark haired girl.

"No…why?" Sydney replied, her head darting to the left as the elevator whizzed up, heading to the top floor.

"Oh, no reason. He just seemed like he recognized you," Lanalee said as she halted to a stop. "Here's your room. If you need anything, I'm in the room just below this floor," Lanalee said with a smile as she punched in the code for the door. "The code is 0024. Don't let anyone know it, OK?" Lanalee winked and turned and almost skipping off. Sydney just watched, and when she was out of sight, she turned around and jumped, surprised to find Lavi merely a foot or two away from her. Her hand flew to her mouth to keep from screaming, her heart pounding, taken by surprise. Lavi lifted his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. He put on his headband, pushing his messy red hair out of his face. Sydney furrowed her brow, wondering what the heck he was doing as he grabbed her wrist and began to direct her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sydney asked, picking up her pace so he didn't drag her along.

"You'll find out soon enough," He grinned at her. She shivered, not quite comfortable with being directed by someone she didn't know to a place she didn't know, around a place she didn't know. He lead her up the stairs, and to a heavy rusted door that looked about ready to collapse. He let go of her wrist, turning to stand between her and the door. He looked down on her, he almost towered over her. He looked about ready to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

"What?" Sydney said bluntly, getting irritated by his staring. A smile crept onto his face, and he let out a short, soft chuckle.

"You're still the same," Sydney gave him a strange look and shook her head, turning to leave.

"Wait, sorry," He said, still half laughing, he grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her back, her shirt shifting just slightly, revealing something black behind her shoulder. She quickly turned around, glaring him down. He stopped, his jaw stuck in place.

"What?" She said again a little more irritated this time.

"OK, OK. So, this is a secret, OK? Don't tell anyone," He leaned back, pushing the door open, and pulled her with him through the door. Sydney's jaw dropped and her lips curled into a broad smile. They were on the roof, everything was below them and there was nothing between them and the stars. Sydney slipped her hand out of Lavi's grip as she closed the door behind her so the light didn't distract her eyes. The stars hung in the sky and draped over the edge of the world, like a blanket of lights over them, never ending.

"Wow," Sydney said, her breath taken away, she started to laugh, running across the rooftop to the side, where a railing kept her from going over the edge.

"This is great!" Sydney cried, still laughing as she spun around and around until she ended up beside Lavi. Without thinking she grabbed his arm, pulling him along as she half danced, and spun around, her eyes glued to the stars far above her head. Lavi just stared, watching her spin around, her long blonde hair catching in the moonlight, and the way her blue eyes glistened in delight, her long slender arms spread out as if she was about to just fly away like a bird. And the way her lips curled up into a smile, and then the way her eyes stared right into his, as if looking right into his mind and being able to read every single thing he though. He snapped out of it, shaking his head and laughing.

"You're like a little kid you know," He laughed, he immediately regretted it, remembering she didn't take insults well, even playful ones. But she didn't react, instead she dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged on the cement. She patted the empty space next to her, motioning for him to sit next to her. She just continued looking up into the stars, ignoring his constant stare.

"It feels nostalgic," He raised a brow at her as she looked over at him, tilting her head slightly. Her eyes closed and she chuckled. "You know what nostalgic means right?"

"What? Yeah of course! Do you take me for an idiot?" Lavi asked, taken aback by her sudden openness.

"Yeah, that's how it feels. I don't know why though," Sydney said, her eyes slowly opening and she turned to face him, a small smile crawling on her face as she stood abruptly, snatched his headband from his hair and dashed to the door and down the stairs before he could react. He snapped out of his daze, shocked at how quickly and suddenly it happened, and jumped to his feet.

"Hey! Give that back!" He dashed after her towards the door as it slammed shut in his face, and the click of a lock made him start banging on the door.

"Sydney! Unlock the door!" He continued banging, unable to hear the door unlock again. Sydney swung the door open, knocking Lavi backwards and making him fall square on his butt. She poked her head through, giving him a sly smile, while pulling his headband over her head, despite it being a little too big.

"It's unlocked," She grinned, squinting her eyes, and disappeared, the door slamming shut again. Lavi jumped up half-laughing, and swung the door open just in time to see Sydney leap over the railing and down to the flight of stairs below, making her exit before Lavi could reach the edge of the platform. He laughed, leaning against the railing, turning around and looking out through the door.

"You really haven't changed at all,"

* * *

"Sydney! Sydney are you there?" Allen knocked on her door for what seemed like the 20th time, but she never answered the door. The door creaked open, and a blue eye peeked out, before the door swung open and nearly knocked Allen over.

"What?" Sydney asked, her eyes tired and lacking sleep.

"I-is that Lavi's head band?"

Allen raised a brow and pointed to the green cloth that half covered one of her eyes, and made her hair stick up. Sydney lifted her hand to pull the headband away to see it, then looked at Allen and nodded.

"Yeah," Sydney said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Uh, anyways, come down to the Cafeteria in about ten minutes, alright?" Allen said with an unsure smile.

* * *

"'Kay," Sydney slammed her door shut, picking up a drift and leaving Allen standing there, facing a door, slightly stunned by her. He turned and left, laughing for some indescribable reason.

"Ugh, I slept all day long," Sydney groaned, pulling on a black v-neck shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. She pulled the headband off, looking at the mess of her hair. She ran her fingers through it, and stared at the bandanna. Should she put it back on? Sydney shrugged, pulling it over her head and just letting it sit there. She turned on her heels, and marched down the hall to the cafeteria like Allen had told her to. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but something told her to listen to him. She took in her surroundings, memorizing them at a glance, and before she knew it, she was at the swing-open doors to the caféteria. She opened the right side door and the room was pitch black inside. Sydney raised a brow as she heard a ruffling and a creak of a bench. Sydney stepped inside, reaching along the side of the wall to flip on the light switch. The lights flickered on and a loud cheer broke out.

"Welcome to the Black Order Sydney Lane!"

* * *

_SO, does anyone recognize this first chapter? fixed it up a little, off to a bit of a boring start, but it'll get more interesting. pinky-promise. tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, sorry if it sucks, like me._

_hey you know, if you review this, it'll motivate me to write more, it really will. i adore reviews, constructive criticisms, anything you like._

_and to keep you guys entertained for a bit : .com/watch?v=qwyZ0ji1GRU (copy and paste it!)_  
_(hope that doesn't offend any avid christians or something, sorry if it did! D: )_

_thanks for reading guys! (and gals)_


End file.
